zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Zoids: Fuzors
Removed the "series comments" section. The bulk of it was non-encyclopedic opinionated whining and there's no corresponding section on the other anime articles. If people want to complain about Fuzors they can do so on a message board or their talk-pages or something. - Person who doesn't feel like starting an account :Hi, I've added it back, with edits. I agree it didn't have a neutral point of view, and also contained lots of subjective statements. I've tried to fix those. There were some objective points in the removed section, those were added back. :As an aside, the reason this section exists on Fuzors and not on the other pages, is that the other shows weren't canceled (as in, there was nothing notable about the way viewers received them). If anything these comments are similar to the Zoids Legacy article. I re-named the section to be "reception" rather than "series comments", to be more consistent with Legacy. That being said, if you feel it's still not up to standard, feel free to make further changes. Sylvanelite (talk) 09:52, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Much of the content in the "inconsistancies" section is arbitrary, so I removed it. Fuzors is not part of the same continuity as Chaotic Century/New Century, so there is no reason it should be consistent with them. Same goes with the inconsistancies between the Battle Story and the Anime. The Gun Sniper Leena Special is simply an example of a recycled animation model; for instance, New Century reused the unique custom Sinker models that appeared in Chaotic Century's Guylos Grand Prix with no explaination, but the wiki doesn't single this out as an "inconsistancy". Fuzors was inconsistant regarding power levels, but so was Chaotic Century, which never clearly defined the limitations of the Organoids' abilities. We see similar discrepancies with the Zoids: in "Van's New Power" the Blade Liger pulls crazy manoeuvres out of nowhere that we never see again; in one episode the Death Stinger blows up an entire mountain with a single charged particle beam, but in a later episode takes several minutes to burn through a mountain with its beam; etc. It seems arbitrary to single out Fuzors for stuff like this. - Still don't feel like starting an account :The New Century article does mention those Zoids. They are also mentioned on the episode pages, for instance Moonbay's Gustav. These are again mentioned on the individual Zoid pages (Gustav). Chaotic Century likewise mentions the Ultrasaurus and Death Saurer. Genesis likewise has these in it. I don't see how Fuzors is being singled out? :Power levels are arbitrary, however the section you removed made no mention of them. The statement about shields refers to the Energy Shield article, which covers all media equally. (I should have added a link). :Most of those things removed were notable. Perhaps you would prefer it to be called "trivia"? I thought the previous heading "series comments" was more neutral, but you removed that, so that's why I didn't re-use it. Sylvanelite (talk) 23:33, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, these Zoids are mentioned on the wiki as appearing in other series, but only the Fuzors article seemed to take issue with them. Moonbay's Gustav making a cameo appearence in New Century with no explaination is noted in the episode article, but isn't treated as some sort of significant, glaring flaw or plot hole that brings down the show like the Fuzors article was treating the Blade Liger or Gun Sniper Leena Special. Ditto with the anime Death Saurer and Ultrasaurus differing from the battle story; the article merely noted the differences, while the differences between Zoids in Fuzors are listed as "inconsistancies" under a "reception" section, implying that it's okay for one show to differ from previously established, unrelated canon, but when Fuzors does this it's some kind of "inaccuracy". The article mentioned the Fuzor time limit, which was contradicted in later episodes. There are many instances where Organoids behave in a contradictory manner but the wiki doesn't point this out or take issue with it. (For instance, Zeke is seen swimming in episode 4 and can teleport two people at once in episode 40, but for some reason he can't save both Van and Rease in episode 46 when they're in danger of drowning.) Stuff like the Geno Saurer being accidentally called the "Guy Ricky" and Dr. Peirce's nonsensical ranting should probably go in the articles for the specific episodes where that occured. - Still don't feel like starting an account :Moonbay's Gustav isn't treated like a plot hole, because it isn't one. New Century happens after CC/GF. That's well-established and can be cited. The thing with Fuzors, is that it doesn't establish these things. To feature a Blade Liger (which Van created), a Shadow Fox (which Laon created), a Gun Sniper LS (which Leena created), is a direct conflict with existing continuity. (This is unlike Genesis, which does establish its own continuity as being separate). :I mean, you've said Fuzors is in a different continuity in your above statement, but do you have a citation for this? :Zeke being able to swim or other things that happen in CC/GF are once-off episodic things, and can be listed on those pages. The time limit is strongly enforced over several episodes, its vanishing lasts half the series. While you say these can go in the episode articles, I don't think you want me to edit every episode article saying "the time limit doesn't feature here". It's an overarching thing, so it makes sense to go on here, which has the overarching plot. :Even Blake's Genosaurer, do you know that's a mistake? Are you sure it's not that Blake named his Genosaurer "Gairyuki"? (like how Dan Flyheight named his Command Wolf "Zeke"). Because the naming of the Gairyuki was done by Luke ... :This being said, I haven't yet added the section back. I do believe, however, the information removed was relevant to the article. Sylvanelite (talk) 01:35, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I made some unrelated edits, but I feel the following point is worth making: when comparing media on the wiki, care should be taken that the info is written positively, and focused on the page in question. To use the example, I should not write "Fuzors is less popular than CC". This is because I have not positively stated what Fuzors' popularity was (it only negatively states what it wasn't) and because the Fuzors article doesn't need to contain info on CC's popularity- that info belongs on the CC page. Rather, I could write "Fuzors was the Xth most popular anime series" (with citations of course). This allows me to positively say what Fuzor's popularity was, and allows me to have an identical statement which gives info about CC on the CC page. The reader is free to make the comparison on their own. I will now also go to the other anime pages and do a bit of cleaning up on them too. Slax01 (talk) 02:57, November 4, 2012 (UTC)